300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue Boy
'Abilities' ---- Stealth Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Energy - 'Rogue Boy restores Energy over time. *Passive - ''When out of combat for 6 seconds, Rogue Boy will enter stealth and his Energy restoration is increased by 20% while in this state. The stealth ends when he enters combat, uses a skill or takes more than of Rogue Boy's maximum Health damage. When Rogue Boy comes close to an enemy hero within 300 range, his Movement Speed is increased by 30% for 1.5 seconds and enemies will be able to see him while in stealth from this ability effect. *''Passive - ''When Rogue Boy uses any of his basic skills, all other basic skills except for the one he used will be disabled with a reducible cooldown of 0.2 seconds (affected by cooldown reductions). *''Note - ''While in stealth from this ability effect, Rogue Boy's Eviscerate Q, Hemorrhage W and Kidney Shot E will be replaced with Sneak Attack Q, Ambush W and Garrote E respectively. ---- Sap Q Cost: 45 Energy ' Cooldown: '''1 second *''Available only while in stealth *''Active - ''Rogue Boy saps the targeted enemy unit into being stunned for 4 seconds. When the target takes any damage higher than 20/25/30/35/40 while being stunned by this skill, the duration of the stun effect will be immediately reduced to 1 second, otherwise, the duration will be reduced by 0.5 seconds for each damage the target takes. This skill applies 2 stacks of Combo on the target. *''Note - ''Rogue Boy can only apply Combo stacks on one target at a time, changing target will remove all Combo stacks on the previous target. *''Note - ''The Combo stacks last for 10 seconds. Eviscerate Q Cost: 40 Energy ' Cooldown: '''1 second *''Available only while in non-stealth *''Active - ''Finishing move! Rogue Boy strikes the target's vital point, consuming all of the target's Combo stacks and dealing + [0.4 AD) x (consumed Combo stacks)] physical damage on the target, up to a total of 100/200/300/400/500 + AD physical damage at 5 Combo stacks. *''Note - ''Without Combo stacks on the target, this skill deals no damage. ---- Ambush W Cost: 45 Energy ' Cooldown: '''1 second *''Available only while in stealth *''Active - ''Rogue Boy ambushes an enemy unit from behind, dealing 60/110/160/210/260 + AD physical damage and applying 2 stacks of Combo on the target. The target that is hit by this skill from the front will also be applied with the Robbery effect that reduces the target's Movement Speed by 40% for 3 seconds. If Rogue Boy uses this ability to hit the target from the front, this skill deals only half of its damage. *''Note - ''Rogue Boy can only apply Combo stacks on one target at a time, changing target will remove all Combo stacks on the previous target. *''Note - ''The Combo stacks last for 10 seconds. Hemorrhage W Cost: 35 Energy ' Cooldown: '''1 second *''Available only while in non-stealth *''Active - ''Rogue Boy lacerates the target enemy's Armor, dealing 20/30/40/50/60 + AD physical damage, increasing his own Movement Speed by 30% for 1 second, applying 1 stack of Combo on the target and reducing the target's Armor by 5/8/11/14/17 for 5 seconds, stacking up to 4 stacks. *''Note - ''Rogue Boy can only apply Combo stacks on one target at a time, changing target will remove all Combo stacks on the previous target. *''Note - ''The Combo stacks last for 10 seconds. ---- Garrote E Cost: 25 Energy ' Cooldown: '''1 second *''Available only while in stealth *''Active - ''Rogue Boy knocks the enemy's throat, silencing the target for 3 seconds, applying 1 stack of Combo, and applying a Bleeding debuff on the target for 16 seconds. The Bleeding debuff deals 20/25/30/35/40 + AD physical damage every 2 seconds. *''Note - ''Rogue Boy can only apply Combo stacks on one target at a time, changing target will remove all Combo stacks on the previous target. *''Note - ''The Combo stacks last for 10 seconds. Kidney Shot E Cost: 15 Energy ' Cooldown: '''20 second *''Available only while in non-stealth *''Active - ''Finishing move! Rogue Boy strikes the target's pressure point, consuming all Combo stacks on the target, dealing 10/20/30/40/50 + AD physical damage on the target, stunning the target for [consumed Combo stacks x 0.3] seconds, and restoring 25/30/35/40/45 Energy on himself. *''Note - ''Without Combo stacks on the target, this skill stuns the target for 0 seconds. ---- Vanish R Cost: ''- ' Cooldown: '''110 / 100 / 90 second *''Active - ''Rogue Boy instantly removes all debuffs on himself and enters undetected stealth (during the fade time, he will become invulnerable for a brief period). The undetected stealth cannot be detected by any detection abilities and cannot be removed by the enemy's attacks for 2 seconds. The undetected stealth will be removed at the end of its duration or when Rogue Boy performs a basic attack or uses a skill. During undetected stealth, Rogue Boy's Movement Speed is increased by 40%/50%/60% and instantly restores 40/50/60 Energy on himself. When Rogue Boy uses this ability, all basic skills within stealth will enter a 0.5 second reducible cooldown (affected by cooldown reductions). *''Note - ''If the undetected stealth's duration ends without Rogue Boy performs a basic attack or uses a skill, he instantly enters stealth from Stealth. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes